Sugar and Rushes
by anonornaw
Summary: Why did he have to be obsessed with her, of all people? She didn't murder or laugh manically while blowing up hospitals. All she could do was pick a lock. And yet, the physco chose her to hold captive, because- as he said it, " I need a good squ-eeze"


**I probably shouldn't be writing another story, but I'm feeling creative. Here is a Joker/OC romance, suspense or crime fic. Be warned- will be pretty dark in some chapters.**

**Title- Sugar and Rushes **

**Summary- Why did he decide to become obsessed with her, of all people? All she could do was pick a lock. She didn't murder, rob banks, or laugh manically while blowing up hospitals. And yet, the psycho chose her to hold captive, because- as he said it, "I want a good squ-eeze."**

**Rated M for language, mild gore, frightening situations and such.**

**Takes place during Dark Knight, just in case you get confused with the timeline. I will basically be using Heath's version of the Joker- a very amazing Joker by the way. I haven't written anything like this before, and I have only seen the movie once- so tell me how I do. **

**Disclaimer- Everything batman relating belongs to DC comics, only the OC and plot are mine.**

**This is gonna be one of those Joker sees, and BOOM! Instant obsession stories. Well, the OC won't be obsessed but the Joker- you know what? You'll most likely (Definitely) figure this out in the fic anyway. So, enjoy! **

**Chapter Warning- contains some gore (very little) AND this chapter is only the prologue, so it is much shorter than the regular chapters. This was only three and a half pages on **Word**, while the actual chapters will be around twelve pages on Word. **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-W-H-Y-0-S-O-0-S-E-R-I-O-U-S-0-0-0-0-0-W-H-Y-0-S-O-0-S-E-R-I-O-U-S-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They sat perfectly still, eyes glued to the television with interest and apprehension. _What had happened now in the lovely city of Gotham? _They asked with guilty fascination inside their heads. Sure, no one liked to hear these types of things happen to your neighbors, but they just _had _to know. Curiosity killed the cat. Sadly, in Gotham the phrase is "Curiosity killed the human."

It was Isabella's daily routine. Get up, go downstairs to pour stale cereal into a bowl, and sit down on the worn out couch to watch the news. SpongeBob got old once her and her family moved here. Madeline shot her a nasty look once she noticed her sister watching the screen, green eyes opened wide in the new horror that was playing on the screen.

"_Look at me!"_

They both jumped and Isabella accidently spilled her Cheerios all over her pajamas and the couch. Madeline ran over to the remote, planted a firm grip on it and raised her thumb to press the off button. Ignoring the sticky milk staining her leg, Isabella jumped up and snatched the remote from her sister's hands. Madeline shot her an are-you-out-of-your-mind look. "Why do you watch this? Huh? You see that psycho on the screen?" She pointed to the man covered in red lipstick and white war paint on his face.

Isabella cringed when he laughed. "That _freak _just… never mind. Watch creeps all you want too, Bell. Clean up that cereal." Shaking her blonde hair while sighing loud enough for her sibling to hear, Madeline walked off.

'I need to be able to know what's going on Maddie! You know, protection?' Isabella yelled after her, swiping the floor with a sour smelling paper towel. She could almost hear Madeline roll her eyes.

She scowled as her matted brown hair began to fell from behind her shoulder and into the wet, milk covered floor. 'Dammit!' Throwing the soggy clump of paper onto the floor, she began cursing and looked for a hair tie.

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards her and she looked up at her dad, who was smiling down at her from under his bushy mustache. 'You're going to be late for your job Boo Bear.' Her frown disappeared and she picked herself up from the ground for a hug. 'You know, I don't like being called that.' He chuckled and she could feel his mustache prickle her neck. Pulling her head back to look at him, she imagined him without the small squirrel above his thin lips.

'How long are you staying?' He asked in what he thought was a subtle way of guilt tripping her into staying longer. Madeline hardly ever stayed and Isabella could never be home. 'I think I should probably leave tonight. You know, with Wayne Enterprises being on the other side of the city. Bruce has let me come in late for the past three days, but… you know.'

Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire, was her best friend Rachel's boyfriend. _Was. _Bruce was happy to let Isabella join Wayne Enterprises, even if she was only twenty three and still attending college. Then again, she didn't really do the important jobs. She was his personal assistant, as in get coffee; get something from the Mercedes type of assistant.

She had only had the job for about four months, and she already could tell he was a cool guy. Quickly pulling away from her thoughts, she kissed her dad on the cheek and raced up the stairs. As she attempted to get all of the knots out of her hair, she thought about the news again. She shivered at the thought of the black, red, and white war paint covered face. She could almost picture him standing before her, greasy green hair and outlined, bubbly scars.

The only thing she had to worry about was the crime around here.

That wouldn't be hard to do with a guy like him on the loose. A psychotic, murderous clown running around robbing banks and etching permanent smile onto his victims faces. She shoved him to the back of her mind, rolling her eyes to her own paranoia. She didn't think he would last long. The cops or Batman always caught the criminals.

The Joker would be gone by morning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-H-A-0-H-A-0-H-A-0-H-A-0-H-A-0-H-A-0-H-A-0-H-A-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He slicked back his hair with his gloved hand and began to burst into a fit of giggles. He had to look good for a Bruce Wayne celebration. A fresh coat of paint was applied to his face and he dramatically twirled on his heel and stopped himself as he faced the mirror, snapping his fingers. "Hello handsome." He then opened his mouth to let out a high-pitched laugh that seemed to crawl into your ears and echo forever. The masked goons behind him shared wary glances. They all stood stiff as the Joker flicked out his knife.

Then, they all simultaneously let out a breath of relief when the Joker put the blade back into his coat pocket. Then, the saw his purple sleeve covered arm raise again and something shiny fly across the room, hitting someone in the chest. The clown it hit fell to the ground with a loud thump, the pocket knife inserted in his chest.

The remaining clowns backed away from the boss slowly, even more wary because of his surprise attack. "Who's ready for a party, boys?" The Joker giggled again and walked over to the dead henchclown, not even paying attention to the body itself, but the knife in it. With a slight grunt, he yanked it out and wiped it on the henchclown's shirt.

"I know I am."


End file.
